Obi San
Obi San is a Jedi Padawan who was assigned to the Protection of Harvey Dent and tasked with commanding a turbo tank during the battle of Gotham. Plot Early Life Obi-San was born at the Jedi temple being trained under Jedi Master Dysitrius Kriss. At one point she went on a mission pretending to be a bounty hunter but was exposed, however the hunters accepted her as one of their own. She also started dating Mando a 22 year old Mandolorian who turned bounty hunter. She left though, promising to come back. New Assignment The protection of Harvey Dent was assigned to Obi San as well as her Master Kriss and ARC Trooper Blast. They are seen at the parade for Bruce Wayne as well as at Harvey's office. Before Firefly's attack she was told by her Master to enjoy herself. Battle with Firefly While Bruce Wayne was flirting, Obi San and the others were attacked by firefly, and attacked him. Not much is known about this battle, but that at some point the fighting reached the S.H.I.E.L.D. prison destroying it and that her Master Kriss was severely injured. Recovery The battle rendered Kriss needing medical assistance leaving Obi San in charge of the small task force. She then was invited to Bruce Wayne's meeting where he revealed the Fire Flying Fox. She then tended to her Master and trained with Spider Man. 2nd Battle with Firefly Officially being inducted into the Super Squad, Obi San helped move Harvey Dent to a secure location. She stayed inside and guarded Dent with Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, and an R4 unit. She was however incapacitated and Harvey Dent was horribly mutilated. Attack on Gotham She was quickly deployed with heavy artillery under the order of Commander Gree and Quinlin Vos. She got on a turbo tank and assisted Commander Lock, Buck, and S.H.I.E.L.D. squad on the battlefield, preventing them from being overrun. In the aftermath of the battle Batman arrived on the scene along with Specialist Commander Fox and a Royal Guard named Dyh to inform her that she had a special mission. Return to Bounty Hunting Her special mission was to delve back into the bounty world, along with Deadpool, to find out the cause of the battle. She met up with Mando, who took her to an underworld bar filled with Bounty Hunters. After this Obi-San stumbled into Ezekiel and Noah arguing with Boba Fett. Canderous Ordo approached the argument and let Boba know of a huge bounty to which he then called all the bounty hunters in the bar to help him with. The job was to excavate a offsite temple in an area blocked off by normal citizens. After a brief skirmish with the police (costing the lives of many bounty hunters), Obi-San, along with Fett, Ordo, Mando, and other hunters were able to enter the temple. Due to Ezekiel accidentally setting off a defense system, the system overloaded, and activated everything causing four lightsabers to appear. Noah approached them and turned them on activating the temple's true purpose: to cryo-freeze Jedi of the Old Republic. Two cryo-freezed Jedi stepped out of the darkness revealing themselves to be Bastila Shan and Revan, much to Obi-San's shock. Appearences * Episode 9: Harvey Dent * Episode 10: Selina Kyle * Episode 11: Ian's Therapy * Episode 12: Fire Flying Fox * Episode 14: The Battle of Gotham Part 2 * Episode 15: Bounty Hunters * Episode 16: The Mind of a Man